¡Desesperada por tu amor!
by azumi hyuga
Summary: Este es un minific de Neji y Ten-ten...Ten-ten le declara sus sentimientos a Neji pero no de la manera que ella queria, ¿podra esto causar un romance o el fin de una amistad?...
1. Chapter 1: DOLOR

_**NOTA: **__NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO LAMENTABLEMENTE, Y SI MI GRAN ILUSION FUERA REALIDAD NEJI YA ESTARIA CON TEN-TEN DESDE HACE UN BUEN Y SASUKE HUBIERA REGESADO A KONOHA..._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(_

_**MINI-FIC...NEJI-TEN**_

_**DESESPERADA POR TU AMOR**_

LA KUNOICHI CAMINABA SIN RUMBO ,DESOLADA, SIN NADA QUE LA PUDIERA ANIMAR, ESTABA PERDIDA TANTO EN CUERPO COMO EN PENSAMIENTOS, SE SENTIA SIN VIDA, SUS OJOS CHOCOLATE ESTABAN HINCHADOS DE TANTO LLORAR, Y SU CORAZON, DESTROSADO POR EL SENTIMIENTO QUE SENTIA HACIA SU COMPAÑERO, UN SENTIMIENTO DE AMOR, QUE RAPIDAMENTE QUEDO OLVIDADO POR LA RABIA, PERO NO HACIA EL, SI NO ASI MISMA, COMO OLVIDAR AQUEL MOMENTO, EN DONDE, POR SU CULPA, COMO DIRIA ELLA, PERDIO LA AMISTAD DE SU MEJOR AMIGO, SU RESPETO TAL VEZ, NO SABIA BIEN LO QUE SENTIA EXACTAMENTE, ERAN MIL Y UN SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS, COMO ACTUARIA AL DIA SIGUIENTE, COMO LO VERIA A LA CARA SIN SENTIRCE APENADA, NO LO SABIA, SOLO PUDO RECORDAR EN AQUEL SUCESO QUE LA HIZO ...MISERABLE...

**FLASH BACK**

TERMINABA UN DIA MAS DE ENTRENAMIENTO PARA LA MAESTRA DE LAS ARMAS Y EL PORTADOR DEL BYAKUGAN LOS DOS ESTABAN CANSADOS, PERO UNO MAS QUE OTRO, ELLA SIN PENSARLO MUCHO SE DEJO CAER AL PASTO, DEJANDO QUE EL AIRE FRESCO LE DIERA EN LA CARA, Y GANÁNDOSE UNA MIRADA DE RARZA DE SU COMPAÑERO

- Tan cansada esta..—comento el con un tono seco

- hai..—contesto ella algo cortante, no queria ver otra cosa que no fueran las nubes sobre ella

- Tienes que entrenar mas..—comento el igual de seco que antes e imitando la posición de su compañera

- Hai..—respondio esta aun sinverlo, y sin enojarce, cosa que eztraño al shinobi, ella se molestaba que le dijeran "debil" pero estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se percato de ello

- Ocurre algo..—pregunto el friamente, pero un poco interesado

- No..—respondio ella

- Segura?

- Si

- No te creo...

- No lo hagas...

- Kuzo...—el chico se estaba deseperando por las respuestas de la chica, que paso con la Ten-ten que hablaba y hablaba, que reia, y que sobre todo, le brindaba toda, y digo toda su atención al genio Hyuga, se lo pregunto un rato, y luego dijo...—ahora eres tu la de los monosílabos..

- Jaja...—rio esta un rato, al menos el shinobi le saco una sonrisita

EL SILENCIO INUNDO EL LUGAR.O SI ADORABAN LOS SILENCIOS, PERO ESTE NO SE SENTIA PESADO O FRIO, MAS BIEN A LA KUNOICHI LE AGRADABA..

- Neji..—dijo ella aun sin ver al chico

- mmm...

- Alguna vex te has enamorado...

- Que..—respondio el un poco sorprendido, era eso lo que la habia molestado ese rato, esa pregunta que para el era algo tonta, habia salido de los labios de la chica que estaba a su lado, realmente la pensaba un poco mas..astuta que las demas..a caso, se habra equivocado,no..mientras ella seguia viendo fijamente el cielo, el empezo a dudar si esa era la Ten-ten que conocia...

- Si, que si alguna vez te has enamorado...

- Yo...—estaba pensando que le diria, las palabras no salian, que contestaria, quien sabe, solo se le ocurrio una respuesta algo dura..—si..pero para un shinobi eso solo es debilidad, ademas ¡no sirven para nada!..

- Ah..ya veo..—contesto ella un poco decpcionada, sabia que el diria eso , lo conocia de mas , no en valde se paso 5 años de su vida observándolo como el a sus enemigos con su byakugan...se preguntaba a si misma..—"quien, quien me lo quito, quien me lo arrebato, quien me robo su amor"

- Y se lo dijiste...—pregunto ella con un poco de duda

- No, y no tengo por que decircelo...

- Tienes miedo al rechazo..—comento ella ganándose una mirada de furia d parte del ojiperla

- Ya te dije lo que pienso

- Aja...

- Y tu?..—pregunto el, no tenia idea de el por que, tal vez por simple curiosidad, que el nunca tuvo

- Yo...si...y el es..una persona muy cercana y especial para mi

- Mhp...—respondio el, sintiendo un pequeño vacio en su corazon, si es que tenia,...—le dijiste..

- No, por que no soy lu suficientemente buena para el, ni para otro hombre...—le respondio esta algo triste, viendo de reojo al shinobi..

- ...—el no dijo nada, se enojo, si se enojo por escucharla decir que no es lo suficientemente buena para alguien, la chica era fuerte, inteligente, habil...hermosa.., hubiese querido decircelo, y lo hubiera hecho si fuera otra clase de persona, y no una con el orgullo de 10 personas juntas.

- Tal vez no se dio cuenta..—dijo el sorprendiéndose a si mismo, por que habia continuado la conversación, el no era del tipo que le interesaran ese tipo de cosas

- Si, es eso, tal vez no se dio cuenta de lo que siento por el, por estar alabándose asi mismo, por mucho tiempo lo he esperado, y nada, he rechazado a atantos por esperarlo a el, y aquí me ves, patética, llorando por alguien que tal vez nunca se fije en mi, y todo por que, por que su maldito orgullo no se lo permite...—dijo la chica exaltándose y casi gritando, brotaron lagrimas de sus ojos, muchas, el chico la vio sorprendido y con algo de tristeza, nunca la vio tan triste, solo pudo preguntar algo mas..

- Quien es?

- Ja, no se como pueden llamarte genio, si no te das cuenta de lo mas obvio?—contesto la castaña con algo de sarcasmo

- No, y la verdad no se por que me importa..—respondio este perdiendo lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia

- Es que no te das cuenta, eres tu...

EL SHINOBI NO DIJO NADA, SE QUEDO IMPRESIONADO, LA CHICA PARECIA NO TENER CONCIENCIA DE SI MISMA EN ESE MOMENTO, LLORABA Y GRITABA DESESPERADA..

- Ten-ten, tranqui...

- No me toques, alejate, por que tu mismo lo dijiste, no te importa en lo absoluto, y yo de estupida te lo cuento, lamento mucho haberme fijado en alguien como tu...

LA KUNIOCHI SE FUE CORRIENDO DE AHÍ MUY ENOJADA Y EXALTADA, DESAPARECIO RAPIDAMENTE, MIENTRAS NEJI NO REACCIONO RAPIDO, PARECIA QUE ANALIZO, PROCESO E IMPRIMIO LOS DATOS, Y HASTA QUE OBTUVO EL RESULTADO FUE TRAS DE ELLA.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- Nunca devi..haber dicho algo asi, ahora..ahora...—la chica no pudo terminar su frase, ya que entonces, las lagrimas salieron de nuevo, no queria saber nada de nadie, sentia mal, demasiado mal, asi que solo opto por ir al lugar mas especial para ella..

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

BIEN ESPERO QUE ESTE PEQUEÑO FIC LE SGUSTE, LO PENSE ASI NADA MAS ESCUCHANDO LA CANCION DE "Y TU SABRAS" DE ENCANTADA, Y SE ME OCURRIO...RARO..EN REALIDAD IBA A SER SOLO UN ONE-SHOT ..PERO BUENO..SE ALARGO Y QUE LE HACEMOS..JAJAJ..MANDENME REVIEWS...POR FA Y ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO...NOS VEMOS...OTRA COSA...SOLO VA A CONSTAR DE SI ACASO 2 CAPITULOS, PERO SI LES GUSTO Y QUIEREN MAS SOLO PIDANMELO Y HAREMOS QUE LA IMAGINACION Y EL CEREBRO TRABAJEN SALES..O SI QUIEREN UN FIC DIFERENTE, O CON LA MISMA TEMATICA PERO MAS LARGO, USTEDES PIDAN QUE AQUI MI CEREBRO, MI INNER Y YO TRABAJAREMOS...AHORA SI BYE,...( INNER: AL FIN, YA CHOCAS..) ...(YOP: CALLATE)...


	2. Chapter 2: AMOR

**NOTA: **NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO LAMENTABLEMENTE, Y SI MI GRAN ILUSION FUERA REALIDAD NEJI YA ESTARIA CON TEN-TEN DESDE HACE UN BUEN Y SASUKE HUBIERA REGESADO A KONOHA...

Aclaración...los pensamientos de los shinobis estaran narrados por mi, asi que antes pondre el nombre de la persona..(creo) de quien hablo sales...

**DESESPERADA POR TU AMOR**

**2.. ****AMOR**

LA CHICA CAMINABA LENTAMENTE POR LAS OSCURAS CALLES DE KONOHA, YA ERA ALGO TARDE COMO PARA QUE ELLA SIGUIERA AHÍ, PERO NO LE IMPORTABA, SOLO QUERIA DESCANSAR Y PONER SUS PENSAMIENTOS EN CLARO..

()()()()()()()()()()()

EL SHINOBI LA BUSCO POR TODA LA ALDEA CON SU BYAKUGAN, PERO EXTRAÑAMENTE NO LA ENCONTRO, PARECIA COMO SI SE LA HUBIERA TRAGADO LA TIERRA, SE PREGUNTABA A SI MISMO, ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HABIA PASADO?¿POR QUÉ TEN-TEN SE HABIA COMPORTADO ASI? ¿EL HABIA TENIDO LA CULPA?..LA RESPUESTA A ESA ULTIMA PREGUNTA SI LA TENIA Y LA RESPUESTA ERA..**NO.**

SIGUIÓ BUSCANDO POR OTRO RATO MAS, NECESITABA OBTENER RESPUESTAS, PERO PRONTO PENSO, VIO EN SU PASADO Y FUE AL ULTIMO LUGAR QUE SE LE HUBIERA OCURRIDO BUSCAR.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

LA CHICA LLEGO A EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO CERCANO A LA ACADEMIA NINJA, SE SENTO EN EL PASTO Y ESCONDIO SU CARA ENTRE SUS RODILLAS, VOLVIENDO A SOLLOZAR DIJO:

- Que tonta, de seguro no querra volver a verme, después de lo que le dije tal vez...

- Te equivocas...—dijo una voz grave y profunda la cual reconocio como la de su compañero

- Neji...—dijo ella con un hilo de voz...—lo siento, no debi decir esas cosas, tu no tienes la culpa de nada...

( NEJI )

EL CHICO SE ACERCO LENTAMENTE A LA KUNOICHI, CUANDO LLEGO, SE AGACHO CERCA DE ELLA QUEDANDO A SU ALTURA, CON SU MANO LEVANTO LA CARA DE LA CHICA FORZÁNDOLA A VERLO DIRECTAMENTE A LOS OJOS, SENTIA SU RESPIRACIÓN EN LA CARA, EL OCÉANO COLOR CHOCOLATE ESTABA INUNDADO DE AGUA CRISTALINA QUE A LA VEZ ESTABA BIEN FIJO EN EL PLATEADO ENCANTADOR DEL SHINOBI, LO VEIA CON UNA CARA DE TRISTEZA, Y A LA VEZ CON AMOR, SE SINTIO TAN PLACENTERA LA CERCANIA, QUE QUERIA QUE LO FUERA AUN MAS.

( TEN-TEN )

LA CHICA SOLO LO VEIA CON TRISTEZA, SE SENTIA TAN APENADA CON EL, QUE SUS MEJILLAS LO DEMOSTRABAN. PENSO QUE NO SE MERECIA NI UNA MIRADA DE PARTE DE ESOS OJOS PLATINADOS QUE TANTO LE GUSTABAN, NO PUDO DECIR PALABRA ALGUNA, POR DOS RAZONES...PRIMERO, NO SABIA QUE DECIR, ADEMÁS DE QUE SU GARAGANTE LE JUGABA MAL EN ESE MOMENTO..Y SEGUNDO..POR QUE AL MAS MINIMO MOVIMIENTO QUE HIZO CON SUS LABIOS, OTROS SE LO IMPEDÍAN.

( NEJI )

EL SHINOBI ESTABA SELLANDO LOS LABIOS DE LA KUNOICHI CON LOS SUYOS, LA BESO DE LA MANERA QUE POR MUCHO TIEMPO QUISO HACERLO, PERO POR ORGULLO, NO SE ATREVIO, LA BESABA CON..DULZURA, CON PASIÓN, ESE BESO TENIA DE TODO, EN ESE BESO LE DEMOSTRABA LO MUCHO QUE SIGNIFICABA PARA EL, INCLUSO HASTA EL MISMO SE SORPRENDIO DE LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO, PUES NUNCA SE IMAGINO A SI MISMO BESANDO A SU COMPAÑERA QUIEN FUERA MUCHÍSIMAS VECES SU POSTE DE ENTRENAMIENTO.

( TEN-TEN )

LA CASTAÑA NO SE LO CREIA, AUN NO,¿ DESDE CUANDO NEJI SABIA BESAR TAN BIEN?, ¿CÓMO ES QUE EL TENIA TANTA DULCURA GUARDADA EN SU INTERIOR?, ¿REALMENTE ERA NEJI?..ESTABA A PUNTO DE ATACAR EN EL CASO DE QUE SE TRATARA DE UN JUTSU O ALGO PARECIDO, PERO DEJO TODO ESO AUN LADO, Y SE DEJO LLEVAR POR EL MOMENTO, SINTIO ESOS LABIOS TAN ATRAYENTES POR LOS CUALES HABIA SUSPIRADO 5 AÑOS DE SU VIDA, AL FIN, SU SUEÑO MAS GRANDE SE CUMPLIA, EL AMOR DE SU VIDA LA ESTABA BESANDO.( yop: que envidia, kyaa)

( NEJI )

EL HYUGA SE FUE SEPARANDO POCO A POCO, LO MAS LENTO QUE PUDO DE LA CHICA DE OJOS CHOCALATE, AL PARECER NINGUNO DE LOS DOS QUERIA QUE ESE MOMENTO SE TERMINARA.

SE VIERON A LA CARA, TEN-TEN ESTABA MAS ROJA QUE UN TOMATE Y EMPEZO A JUGAR CON LOS DEDOS COMO HACIA HINATA, MIENTRAS TANTO, NEJI, EL GENIO HYUGA PARECIA NO HABER REALIZAADO TAL ACTO, PUES SU CARA ERA LA DE SIEMPRE, SERENA Y CALCULADORA...PRONTO SE VOLVIO A ACERCAR A ELLA, Y LE SUSURRO ALGO AL OIDO QUE LA DEJO MAS SONROJADA AUN...

- No vuelvas a decir que no eres lo suficiente para un hombre...—paro un momento para luego concluir la frase..—por que para mi, eres eso y mas...

( TEN-TEN )

FUE UN MOMENTO DE FELICIDAD PARA LOS DOS, SOBRE TODO PARA LA CASTAÑA, DESPUÉS FUE ELLA QUIEN JUNTO SUS LABIOS CON LOS DE EL, EN ESE MOMENTO, ELLA SE SINTIO PLENA, PUES EL PRODIGO HYUGA LE ESTABA ENTREGANDO ALGO MUY VALIOSO, SU VIDA, SU CORAZON, SU AMOR...

( NEJI )

EL LA MIRO FIJAMENTE DE NUEVO, Y QUEDO MARAVILLADO CON LA MIRADA CHOCOLATOSA DE LA CHICA, NO LE IMPORTABA NADA MAS EN ESE MOMENTO, QUE NO FUERA OBSERVARLA, NO LE IMPORTABA NADA MAS QUE NO FUERA APODERARCE AMBICIOSAMENTE DE ESOS LABIOS ROSADOS, FINOS, DELGADOS Y ATRAYENTES, QUE PARA EL SABIAN MEJOR QUE EL AZUCAR, MIEL Y VAINILLA COMBINADOS...

SE QUEDARON LOS DOS JUNTOS, PENSANDO ELLA, QUE SOLO LA LUNA Y LAS ESTRELLAS SERIAN TESTIGOS DE SU MARAVILLOSO AMOR...

**FIN**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA...**

Por favor..por favor no me vayan a linchar por medio de su reviews...se los suplico..es que, bueno, la neta ya no sabia que mas hacer, este capi esta muy cursi para mi punto de vista, pero, ya lo hice, y ya no sabia que mas poner ...creo que mi cabeza se esta vaciando.(inner: mas)..(yop: callate, no ayudas en nada)...weno, si no les gusta. (inner: no les va a gustar) (yop: tiene razon, kyaa)...no sean tan crueles conmigo, pero, mi inner tiene la culpa..kyaaa...(inner: ¿qué?)...que horror, de verdad, no sean tan malos..y perdon por el exceso..(no se si se escribe asi) de dulzura y amor...otra cosa..como ya vieron es mas descripción que dialogo..tampoco me maten por eso..pero la neta..la neta..la neta...no es uno de mis mejores trabajo...mi cerebro esta seco...weno..mandenme quejas...jitomatazos, golpes indirectos, lo que sea, sera bien recibido...nos vemos luego..y sigan leyendo el de "MI VIDA CON UN GENIO"..que para ese si tengo cabeza, y no los decepcionare..bye...(inner: te traumas hablando, chocas)...


End file.
